Total Challenge Island
by TCI
Summary: 52 people 1,000,000 who will win
1. Chapter 1

Lights open showing Chris mclain on a trashy old dock .

Chris-Hi and welcome to total challenge island. That new show were challenges are challenging. Here is how it works 52 ordinary succors I mean people doing his evil chuckle have sighed up to spend one year competing in challenges to win 1,000,000 $.

One by one each week the losing team will knock one person off their team. Will it be fun, will your favorite person survive, will I win host of the year award. Find out on this shocking season of Total Challenge Island.

Chris-lets get to know our teams shall we. On the wild bears we have.

Tom

Pen

Cody from TDI

Zrender

Choc

Deric

Jery

Sam from icarly

Zizzy

Heller

Gracies

Gary

Clifford

Zack

Dj from TDI

Tim

Spencer from icarly

James

Tarry

Grandma

Phil

Fred

Seltor

Nevel from icarly

And joe

Chris-for the honey beas we have

Pencil

Greg

Taylor

Candace

Robert

Will

Piggy

Domi

Bob

Steaphan

Chelk

Jessie

Bunny from TDI

Ash

Carry

Steave

Max

Cat

Gothy

Bill

Grandpa

Xbox

Soco from icarly

Elmo

Austin

And spongebob

Chris-did I forget to metion that some of the are from tv. So pick your favorite . will he/she survive. Can my hair get any better find out next week on Total Challenge Island.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris-Last time on total challenge island our we met are people who will be staying with us hopefully [doing his evil laugh]. WHO is the first person to go home, where did my donut go, what is todays challenge find out on this most challenging campfire yet. This is total challenge island.

Chris- come on people get up it's 5:00 am.

Jessie-I am done with this guy who's with me.

Everyone is quiet.

Chris-okay today's challenge is 3 on 3 soccer.

Zrender- I'm not sure if you noticed but there are 52 of us.

Chris- I was getting to that. I will choose 3 people from each of your teams to play.

For the beas we have Greg, Will, and Jessie.

Jessie-that's just great.

Choc-just chill dude.

Jessie- no I will not chill I hate soccer

Choc-that's ruff

Chris laughing

Chris-and for the bears we have Dj, Sam, and Clifford.

Let the game began.

Dj gets the ball and punts it to Clifford, Clifford shoots Greg saves it from going in the goal. Greg punts the ball to Jessie, Jessie dribbles up field and shoots, Dj makes a diving save and saves the ball.

Chris-hey chef go get the popcorn, the good kind not your homemade

15:00 min people.

Dj punts the ball to Sam, Sam shoots she scores

Chris-bears 1 beas 0.

Greg punts the ball to Jessie, Jessie shoots she scores.

Confessional booth Jessie-I did it I really did it. End of booth

Choc-all right Jessie.

Chris-okay enough with the drama stuff that was last year now we like torturing you more. [evil laugh].beas1 bears 1.

Greg punts the ball to Jessie, Jessie shoots she scores.

Sam-come on Dj.

Chris-bears 1 beas 2

Dj confessional booth-I feel bad for letting my team down but my hands were getting sweaty. End of booth

Chris-1 min left. Dj passes the ball to Sam, Sam shoots Greg saves the ball.

Chris-game over beas safe bears I will see you at the campfire tonight.

. . .

Chris- here at camp fruit rollups represent life when I call your name you are safe and you can come and claim your fruit roll up. The camper who does not get a roll up must pack their bags and leave on the boat of losers and the first marshmallow goes to tom, pen, cody, Zrender, choc, deric, jery, zizzy, heller, gracies, gary, Clifford, zack, tim, spencer, james, tarry, , grandma, phil, fred, seltor, nevel, and joe.

Chris- campers look at your bottom 2 campers Dj and Sam. And the final marshmallow goes too ……………………………… DJ.

Chris-wow that's a shocker.

Sam-know there must be a mistake.

Chris-sorry, chef throw her on the boat. We will see you next time on total challenge island.

P.S- for those people that said, Sam is their favorite these were already picked before time so I did NOT say oh lets have Sam voted off. It was all done before the story was written so sorry and I will see if there is a spot for Sam in the 2 coming back. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 4

Chris- last time on total challenge island our campers played a 3 on, 3 soccer game. Lets get to the point the bears are BAD at soccer but the bees are not. At the bonfire the bears voted off Sam for punching. Who will get voted off this time, who will win the challenge and the most important thing will I ever look better find out on this most challenging campfire yet on TOTAL CHALLENGE ISLAND.

Chris- okay campers get up and meet in the kitchen for today's challenge.

Zizzy confessional booth- I'm getting use to this 5:30 thing you see I have this small kitty alarm clock that is set to 4:00 and it meows. Some people say that my sister izzy was crazy last year but I'm not ha ha ha ha. End of booth.

Chris- today's challenge is we will have a singing contest. You will choose 3 people from your group to be in the contest. You have 1 hour Go.

Wild bears

Tarry- okay I'm a bad singer so I will be leader.

Tim- no your not I hear you in the shower not that I would no or any thing.

Zack- right.

Tarry- but I want to be leader okay.

Everybody- yes sir.

Phil confessional booth- tarry is bossy. End of booth.

Tarry- who goes first how about you Dj.

Dj- all right. He sang bad.

Tarry- this is going to be a long hour.

Honey bees

Soco- who goes first.

Spencer- I will. He sung really good.

Soco- spencer your in.

End of bees.

Chris- so bears who is singing.

Tarry- zack, heller, and nevel.

Chris- okay you 3 go up on the stage and prepare to humiliate I mean sing yourself.

Okay who is going for the bees

Soco me, spencer, and carry.

Chris- okay get on stage.

Chris- here is how it works you will sing and then like last year the chef o meter will judge your singing. First up zack.

Zack sung fun by sponge bob spare pants. And he really sucked.

Chris- very amusing zack [ sticking his tong out.]

The chef o meter says 1/10

Chris- very bad zack up next Soco.

Soco sang angle of mine and he rocked the house.

Chris- very good lets see what the chef o meter says 8/10

Chris- pretty good up next heller

Heller did not show up.

Chris- up next heller

Heller did not show up

Backstage

Heller- I'm afraid.

Choc- you can do it man,

Heller- no I can't I quit.

Choc- no you can't.

Heller- I'm sorry I quit okay.

Chris- tough luck even if the other bear member gets 10/10 they lose so bees you win.

Bees- yes

Chris bears I will see you at the bonfire.

Bonfire

Chris- here at camp marshmallows represent life if I don't call your name you must go pack your bags and leave camp forever.

48 marshmallows later

Chris- okay campers we have are bottom 3 heller, choc, and zack.

The next marshmallow goes to zack. The final marshmallow goes to ………… zack witch means heller is leaving.

Confessional booth choc- I can't believe it heller is gone.

Confessional booth heller- by TCI

Chris- what a shocking ending even I didn't see that one coming well that's total challenge island please leave comments.


End file.
